


Daybreak

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them treated it like a faded dream, though only now could Aang recall that moment of magic that paved the way for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

Their first kiss was dark, like a whisper neither of them could quite make out. Both of them treated it like a faded dream, though only now could Aang recall that moment of magic that paved the way for more. Their second kiss was salty, influenced by the crashing waves, the beading sweat, the brimming tears, the very heat of the moment, where Aang had no shame and Katara had no complaints. This was the threshold between dream and reality. This was beyond ignoring, so Aang had thought. Their third kiss was a rude awakening. He and Katara were wide awake for it, yet he allowed his emotions to erupt, and up went her iron gates. His opportunity was a bust, and he spent days afterward feeling like Fire Lord Ozai's bending hit him square in the chest. Oh yeah, he was wide awake now, but she hid beneath a dreamy glaze.

She hid long thereafter, long enough for the fire ball in his heart to fade into a dim buzz. He never gave up hope, but he never tried to kiss her again. Not until she was awake.

When that moment came Katara placed her affections for him in a single, perfect kiss that dashed his every anxiety. The world he had saved seemed to whirl away beneath him as though she were bending it like water. Their dream and their reality were one.

END


End file.
